A Parallel Fate
by FantasticNic
Summary: Gray is thrust into a fractured reality and must figure out how to set it right.
1. Chapter 1

Gray scanned over the fights surrounding him and took note of his friends, with both Team Natsu and Shadow Gear there along with Gajeel and Juvia they would surely suppress the gangs threatening to overtake the small town. His eyes lingered on Juvia a bit longer than the others, her expression showed the pain she was in as she used her water slicer to cut back the attackers. Erza's voice popped into his head, 'make things clear' and he shook it away, he knew that Juvia would be there when he was ready, she was nothing if not dependable.

With his eyes back on his own opponent Gray threw up an ice shield to prevent the bandit's splinter attacks from making it to him, wooden stakes hit the shield deflecting off in dozens of directions as the duo circled around each other looking for the end-all hit. In a flash, searing pain hit Gray's side, looking down he saw the wooden fragment embedded just below his ribcage, pulling the debris from his flesh Gray froze the wound and got back to the battle.

Within moments Gray felt nausea overtake him, the contents of his stomach fought to rise against his will, He shuffled quickly to the side and saw tracers smear from everything in his line of sight and then darkness.

"Good you're finally awake," Mira's chirped as Gray awoke and pulled himself up in the infirmary cot. "We've been a little worried, but I knew you'd be back up as soon as you got enough rest."

"What happened? Did we win?"

"Of course!" Mira winked, "Was there ever a doubt in your mind?"

"No," he shrugged, "I guess not. Is everyone else okay?"

"Well, Lucy was a bit of a mess at first, but once Phantom was defeated she was acting a little more her old self, but Natsu is still having a hard time winding down aft—"

"What are you talking about? We defeated Phantom ages ago, I am talking about the battle on the hill, with the gang."

"Gray, you must have been hurt worse than we thought, we fought Phantom just yesterday, and I am getting ready to go down and meet with our new council-ordered members."

"Council-ordered members?" Gray repeated.

"Since Phantom did harm to our guild the council ordered two of the members involved to come here as a form of restitution. I will be overseeing their work with Erza until they either become full Fairy Tail members or their debt is paid."

Gray threw back the sheets from the cot and made his way toward the door, "I don't believe any of this, you've gotta be messing with me. Where's Juvia?" he demanded.

"She isn't here yet, she and the dragon slayer from Phantom will be arriving at some point this afternoon," Mira called out following his down the hallway into the bar.

Gray froze in his tracks when he came to see his guildmates, everyone looked so …different. Levy sat with Jet and Droy, but he was clearly much thinner and they were all battered and bruised from head to toe. Lucy looked younger, her hair the way he remembered it from when she first joined the guild. Alzack and Bisca sat at the same table, but opposite sides, just the way he'd seen them before the time-skip. Reedus was standing in the corner painting and was once again the larger man Gray had grown up around, while Elfman was half the size of what he'd been just before he'd passed out. There were no words for what was happening, everything slipped from his mind as the sound of rain hit the building before the doors opened and Gajeel entered with Juvia behind him, Gray locked onto her, she looked like the day they'd met. Her blue coat and Cossack hat worn with the poise only she possessed, her blue hair pinned in tight curls and her expression grim, all the warmth he'd come to expect was missing from her aura, this was not his Juvia at all.

Rushing across the room he approached her with dozens of questions running through his head but one pushed past his lips breaking the silence, "Your rain is back, didn't that go away when we battled?"

Juvis frowned as she brought her eyes to meet his gaze, "Juvia did not fight with you. and the rain follows me wherever I go, it always has."

None of this was right, even if it were somehow the day after Phantom was beaten, he had been the one to fight her and ultimately take away her rain, the questions only built as he tried to work it out and it was clear he would need someone to retell what had happened.

Gajeel pushed past Gray knocking into him as he passed and Juvia moved slowly behind him with her eyes on the floor, Mira came forward to greet them, "Welcome, I am Mira and I will be helping you get acclimated here at Fairy Tail, Erza will be joining us later with some job assignments but until then I will take you to the rooms you will be staying in for the time being."

Gray watched as the three of them disappeared down the hallway before turning to Lucy, "Can you explain to me what happened yesterday?"

"You were there, don't you know?" she raised an eyebrow as he sat at her table.

"Apparently I don't, everything is different."

"How so?"

Gray sat forward, "what I remember of Phantom's disbandment is completely different, I fought with Juvia and saved her from falling and ever since then she was changed, her rain stopped and she was happy, vibrant, not at all like she is now."

"Gray, I am not sure what you're remembering but she fought with Evergreen yesterday, turned to stone until we could finish the fight with the others, she went into Magic Council custody after that and I can tell you the rain was very much there." Lucy watched as he processed what she said, he ran his fingers roughly through his hair and slammed his fist to the table.

"And all of this is wrong, all of this happened years ago, we've had bigger battles and those two were right there with us, they are valued guild members and she loves me."

Lucy giggled, "alright, you must have really smacked your head yesterday, maybe you need to go lay down for a while."

"I can't, I have to figure all of this out," Gray stood nearly knocking the chair over but his attention was drawn to the doors where three mages stood, The Trimens of Blue Pegasus; Hibiki, Eve and Ren.

Lucy moved to Gray's side, "Who are they?"

"Those are the guys from Blue Pegasus," Gray waved to them as they approached.

"Who? How do you know that?" Lucy looked completely lost and Gray remembered they hadn't met Blue Pegasus yet at this time.

"Oh right, that hasn't happened yet," Gray shrugged, "What brings you here guys"

"You don't seem shocked to see us," Ren smiled, "I'm guessing you guys know there's something amiss."

"Well I definitely got that, but I think I am the only one. Do you have any idea why things are so different?" Gray asked hoping they might have some answers.

Hibiki summoned archive much to the interest of the guild, "Archive picked up a disturbance in the flow of time near here, there seems to be a relapse of sorts happening but we were unsure of if anyone would be aware of it. As far as we can tell everything is normal, meaning we are from this altered timeline, we were hoping to find someone that wasn't so we can figure out how to put it back."

"Well you found me, I have been through this before but it was slightly different, and as far as I can tell I am the only one that seems to know anything is going on.," said Gray.

Hibiki collapsed archive and pulled a ribbon from Lucy's hair causing her to blush, laying the ribbon on the table he spoke, "Imagine this is our timeline," he looped part of the ribbon back but left a long tail off from the overlap, "it seems that you have been pulled back to this point, but in a parallel. I would figure that is why you remember things differently from how they are happening here, the problem is even though we are aware there is an issue we aren't sure what to do to set things straight for you."

"So I am stuck here? I have to relive my life and go through all of those things again but just different enough that I don't know what to expect? No thanks. There's got to be someone that can fix it," Gray pulled the ribbon flat again, "I have things to get back to."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stopped Gray before he could leave the hall, "where are you going? We can help you figure this out, do you really think you can do it alone?" Before he could answer Mira emerged from the back with Gajeel and Juvia close behind wearing identical frowns.

"Why don't you have some lunch before we get started, we are still waiting on Erza to arrive," Mira said with a smile.

Gajeel spun his chair backward before sitting and Juvia sat gingerly on the edge of hers looking quickly around the room when her eyes met Gray's he gave a crooked smile back causing her to look down at the table. The guildhall filled with hushed voices and Gray heard bits and pieces of the conversations from where he stood with Lucy.

"How long do you think they'll be here?" Wakaba muttered to Macao.

Laki leaned close to ask Cana, "are we supposed to make friends or keep our distance?"

But something inside Gray snapped when Jet asked, "Can you imagine wanting to spend time with that guy?"

Gray did not whisper or lower his voice in any manner when he said, "It's not so farfetched, I've seen it."

"Really? You're saying that after all he did to Levy, Droy and I still hang out with that guy?"

Gray smirked, "Nah, mostly Levy, she was actually one of the first to forgive from what I remember."

A faint pink hue colored Levy's cheeks, she nibbled her lip before standing, "Okay. I can do that," she stated walking straight toward Gajeel.

"No way," Droy said watching her as she extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Levy."

Gajeel gave a sideways glance before grasping her hand in his much larger one, "Gajeel," he growled, there was a pregnant pause before another word was uttered so quietly it wouldn't have been heard except for the fact that the entire guild was transfixed, "sorry."

A sweet smile spread across her face, "thank you for that, Alright. Let's start fresh."

His eyebrows jumped in disbelief, "Just like that?"

Levy gave a nod, "Just like that. If Gray says it has happened then I say let's do it again here and now."

Gajeel lightly kicked the chair next to him scooting it from the table, "wanna sit?"

"Sure, why not?" Levy said scooting herself closer to the table as she sat.

Gray moved to the other side of the table taking the empty spot by Juvia as Mira brought two plates of food for the newcomers. Juvia crinkled her nose at the dish and Gray spoke up, "She doesn't like onions, Can I take that one and get her another"

Mira placed the plate in front of Gray and headed back toward the kitchen, "no problem, I can just grab another without it."

Juvia watched Gray as he turned to look at her, "How did you know that Juvia doesn't eat onions?"

"I'm not entirely sure what is going on or how to explain it but I am not from this version of Magnolia, and in that version of Fairy Tail I am close with you- um, no… my Juvia."

"Another Juvia?" she questioned.

"Well technically there are three of you counting Edolas Juvia but I can't explain this clearly so I know I don't stand a chance explaining that."

"What is your Juvia like?"

Gray thought about how to describe Juvia to her alternative self, "She is bright, always cheerful, and one of the most loyal and strongest mages in Fairy Tail. She is always around, but it's comforting in a way, to always have her by my side." Gray stopped and sighed.

"Do you miss her?" Juvia asked softly.

With a single nod he felt it sink in, something huge was happening to him and for the first time ever she wasn't right there with him, "I do. I'll get back to her, no matter what. She'd never give up on me so I have to try everything I can."

Romeo entered the guild shaking droplets of water from his hair as Natsu and Happy flew in swiftly after. "Jeez, it's really coming down out there."

"It's a real downer, there's a huge black cloud right overhead," Natsu exclaimed causing Juvia to tense and mutter under her breath "drip drip drop."

"It's not a downer," Gray interjected, "It's a display of Juvia's power, she is capable of producing rain non-stop while also executing powerful attacks. Even you couldn't manage that flamebrain."

"What the hell Gray?! Why are you defending her like that?" Natsu snapped back.

"That's not Gray," Lucy said and Natsu's expression went blank.

"If that's not gray then who the hell is it?"

"Well, that's not _our_ Gray, he's different, he knows things he couldn't possibly know, like those three guys from another guild over there," she said indicating Hibiki, Ren, and Eve at a corner table.

"I'm from a different timeline, slightly different and farther into the future," Gray explained.

Natsu looked from Lucy to Gray to Hibiki and back to Gray, "you're messing with me."

"Not at all."

"Alright then NOT-Gray, tell me something from the future," Natsu demanded.

"I could tell you lots of things but there's no way you'd be able to prove if I was right until it happens," Gray rolled his eyes, "and besides things aren't exactly the same here."

"Try me," Natsu grinned.

"what am I supposed to say here?" Gray said growing agitated.

"How far from the future are you?"

Gray counted in his head before answering, "Nine years, give or take a time skip."

"Alright then, drop a bombshell, you have to some something to say for nine years," Natsu pressured clearly still not buying it.

Gray looked around the room as he thought, everyone was staring back at him waiting for him to somehow prove this. Just then Gray noticed Loki, moving to his side Gray lowered himself to whisper into his friend's ear, "You are Leo, leader of the celestial spirits and you're growing weaker by the day."

Loke jumped from his chair knocking it over in the process, "Ho-ho-how do you know that?"

"See?" Gray said turning back to Natsu. "I know things."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter but I wanted to post something since it may take a bit for me to get the next piece ready to post. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.**

After explaining himself multiple times to everyone in the guild and Master Makarov, Gray was getting irritated, "Believe me now?" he growled looking around the guild for anyone else wanting to question him.

"I think you've made your point, Gray," Erza said, rising from where she had sat after coming in halfway through the second run-through of the tale. "I hate to cut things short with you, but I do need to get these two prepped for their job with myself and Mira," she said while laying a job flyer on the table.

"What kind of job are you going to have them do?" Gray asked scanning the description on the flyer.

"Think humanitarian work; helping villages without water, rebuilding after storms, distributing food to hungry families. Things that can be seen as bettering the area to repay for their actions," Erza explained.

"Juvia is a great cook, you can utilize her skills while out on jobs," Gray added resulting in a nervous glance from Juvia and a strange look from Gajeel.

Erza gave a smile and placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder, "that's great, we could always use better food on missions, how are you with making cakes?" Juvia wore a stunned expression as Mira tugged her toward her room to pack for their mission.

"Find me later," Gray called to her as he felt a tap from someone behind him and turned to see Loki looking stoic. "Can I talk to you?" Gray gave a quick nod and followed Loki to the far corner of the room. He fidgeted with the rings he wore while pacing back and forth before he finally asked, "do I die? Am I dead now in your Magnolia?"

Gray saw the worry on his face and shook his head, "No, it works out, sorry I dragged you into this but I didn't know what else would be immediate proof. Don't know what I would have done if you weren't Leo in this reality."

Loki laughed nervously, "I don't mind being pulled in, but am I really going to be alright?"

"If things play out the way I remember then I think you'll have nothing to worry about, but you have to learn to trust your guildmates." Gray paused looking toward Lucy, "they'll be the ones who can set things right, open up to them."

Loki watched Gray scan the room again, "Is it really different there? Back in the other Magnolia, I mean."

"So far it's mostly the same, but this Phantom Lord stuff is not right. Juvia and Gajeel joined the guild freely and were welcomed, none of the skeptical attitudes. My Juvia is softer, once her rain was gone she opened up and it's strange but I can see a bit of that in your version of Juvia, somewhere under the surface that is waiting." Gray sighed as he felt a pang of guilt wondering if there was another Gray in his place causing Juvia trouble, "I just want to go home."

Loki arched an eyebrow, "so how do you plan on getting back?"

Gray shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, the only person I know of that has the ability to manipulate time is still unknown to Fairy Tail at your present time and even if I did find her she still considers me an enemy for some time. Not to mention her magic is outlawed and dangerous, it can change everything for her too."

"Who exactly is she?"

"Ultear, the daughter of my master Ur. She'd probably be hanging around Jellal-erm, Siegrain at the Magic Council at this point in time," Gray had corrected himself but Erza was already looking his way, she had heard his mistake.

"Did you say Jellal?" Erza swooped into their conversation, "how do you know that name?"

"I misspoke," Gray tried his best to stay calm with Erza nose to nose with him and fire in her eyes.

"But how do you know that name? You wouldn't have said it if you didn't know of him."

"As I said before," Gray said, "I'm not from here, I know a lot of stuff I shouldn't yet."

Erza stared at Gray, "then tell me what you know."

Gray felt a weight settle in his stomach, he didn't know how to proceed, "I don't think that's a good idea, I'm sure I've already said and done things that could completely change things for you guys, there's gotta be rules or guidelines for stuff like this."

Loki laughed, "rules would only exist if stuff like this happened frequently."

Gray tilted his head a bit as he sighed, "well…"

"Don't tell me this is normal for you," Loki shook his head.

"Not this in particular but let's just say I have been through things you wouldn't believe." Gray thought back over the bizarre things the guild had experienced together, the battle with Alvarez, Avatar, Tower of Heaver, the trips to the celestial world, and going to Edolas…EDOLAS.

Turning from Erza and Loki Gray rushed past the duo into Master Makarov's office and shouted, "I need to speak with Mystogan!"

"I see, what reason do you have for that request?" Makarov asked Gray wondering if he had thought of a plan.

"He isn't one for small talk around the guild," Makarov warned with a grim expression.

"Understandable considering where he's from and who he looks like," Gray said with a seriousness in his eyes speaking volumes.

Master Makarov folded his hands together on top of his desk, "I see, I will do my best to contact him, but I am not sure of how quickly I can locate him."

"Please try, if he can get here I think he and I might be able to figure this out."


	4. Chapter 4

**a quick note, this story is going to stray from the main storyline from here on out, I find following the arcs too closely becomes boring so I decided to change it up, I also need some things to vary to fit my end.**

It took just over a month for Mystogan to return to the guild and Gray had to keep quiet as he relived the Tower of Heaven, he'd been afraid to say too much in case it would alter events in a negative manner but with the already altered timeline he'd realized there were enough differences to prevent him from knowing the exact outcome himself.

Gray spent much of his downtime helping Erza and Mira's duties with Gajeel and Juvia despite, being so different he found notes of familiarity in alter-Juvia's presence. After his previous slip up mentioning Jellal Erza had been skeptical of his motives, and since the Tower of Heaven encounter she had been very cautious around Gray and he was well aware he was being watched.

The morning of Mystogan's return Gray sat at his usual table with Juvia when he noticed her face flush lightly, "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She looked away, "your shirt…again."

Gray looked around locating the discarded garment, "you get used to it," he chuckled.

"I don't believe that," she said, her blush turning a deeper hue as her eyes swept over the exposed flesh again.

"It's contagious too," he said leaning closer as he spoke.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she stammered.

"My Juvia picked up the habit," Gray answered seriously.

"Don't even think about it," Gajeel said coldly as he joined them.

"Enough time together and anything could happen, but I am not big on the idea of her ripping her top off either, she had to wear a corset now to prevent, erm…over exposure." He said pulling his shirt on.

"what's that?" Juvia blurted, her eyes locked on the scar from his battle with Invel.

Gray's attitude shifted as he answered. "Let' call it a reminder," he stated.

"A reminder of what?" she pressed, curiosity clear on her face.

"A reminder that I'll give anything to keep her from getting hurt again," his voice was steady but full of emotion. He saw Gajeel looking back and forth between him and Juvia as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Alright guys, I have to meet Mystogan, I'll see you both later."

"You won't disappear without saying goodbye, right?" Juvia's voice called behind him, it was in that moment he saw a shift that caused her to soften, resembling the Juvia he'd left behind.

"Not if I have any choice in the matter," he gave her a reassuring smile and headed out the door.

Mystogan had only agreed to meet with Gray if they talked outside of the guild where there would be very little likelihood of anyone overhearing their conversation, Gray arrived to the edge of town in the woods line where he'd been told he could find him and sure enough, Mystogan was there leaning against a large tree. He remained silent as he listened to Gray's story, when he finally responded he sounded like he hadn't been entirely surprised, "Well, you sure seem to be a wealth of knowledge, So basically you need to find a way back and you think there's a way I can help?"

Gray answered, "I think I have an idea that will work, but yes, I will need your help to accomplish everything."

Mystogan paced as he worked his thoughts into words, "You may be disappointed if you think that I can get you back just because I am not from here either, I don't have the power to transport people as they please."

"But I know that in Edolas the Amina had the power to get me back where I need to be." Gray said.

Mystogan stopped pacing and moved very close to Gray, "So you're saying we are going to get you back by getting me back to Edolas?"

Gray nodded, "pretty much."

"But I don't know how that is going to work, how do you see us getting back to Edolas in the first place?" Mystogan pushed for answers.

"The same way we did back in my timeline, you need to stop closing the Amina that is pulling magic power into Edolas and the rest will happen on its own. Guildarts will come back from the 100 year quest just before the portal to Edolas open, so when he gets back we know to keep an eye out for our portal."

"Guildarts will be back soon? He's been gone for about three years now, that quest must have been difficult even for him."

"And he didn't even finish it, but he lived, and from what I Remember he'll return in the very near future, maybe a few weeks at the most."

"So, with that information you think you can predict when the Anima portal will open?" Mystogan asked considering the possibilities. "and what's the plan from there?"

"We'll head to Edolas and when the guildmembers return to Magnolia I will use that power to return to my timeline. I've been thinking and having Levy help research and so far there's no other way that I can find to shift a person from one reality to the next, and any other known time manipulation is dangerous or outlawed completely."

"And you think that my return to Edolas is going to go off without a hitch?" Mystogan scoffed.

"I wouldn't say that, but it's the best option that I have right now and it is something that I have seen go down once before, so even if there are changes in the events I can still hit the ground running," Gray answered., "we just need to get everyone on the same page before the big events go down."

"Who are you thinking?"

"Well, my version of this trip to Edolas left Natsu and Happy behind, and two people that aren't here yet too."

"Who?"

"Wendy and Carla," Gray said watching Mystogan as he reacted to the name of the young dragon slayer, "yes, the little girl you remember joins Fairy Tail soon and we need her and her exceed for this to work."

"You really do know a lot you shouldn't" Mystogan pointed out with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say that I am not supposed to know it, but your Gray definitely isn't. This leaves me stuck never knowing what I should or shouldn't say and what I may end up changing." Gray ruffled his hair with a quick brush of his fingers through his hair, "I just want to get home."

Just then an orb appeared nearby drawing the attention of Mystogan, "that peculiar," he said stepping toward the yellow sphere floating just beyond the tree line.

"Shit. That's right," Gray murmured, "don't go near that thing, I need to think…." Gray frowned before looking directly into his eyes, "can you put the entire town to sleep?"

"What is going on?"

Gray looked around for more orbs, "That is from Laxus' Thunder Palace and he is about to try to take Fairy Tail by force."

"seriously?"

"I wouldn't joke about this, and right now Freed is probably setting up rune traps to force guild members to fight one another until they are the last one standing."

"How do we keep from getting trapped ourselves?" Mystogan asked.

"They section off the entire city, so if you can hit the entire place large scale with your spell it should take care of things, especially if Freed is down."

"And you? What if somehow I get put against you?" Mystogan asked, looking toward town.

"Knock me out and take down Laxus," Gray snapped back.

"Well, I don't think that will be necessary," he pulled his staff out and cast the spell while heading toward the edge of the wooded area they stood in.

Gray hurried after him and found none other than Freed Justine sleeping on the dirt path into town, Gray nudged him with his foot, "that's one down, let's gather up the rest of them and meet back at Fairy Tail."

Gray and Mystogan piled the sleeping forms of the Thunder Legion in the center of the Guild Hall and clamped on sealstone cuffs before lifting the sleeping spell, they watched as the sleeping guild members woke around them and Lucy noticed the bound wrists of Laxus and the others, she shouted, "What do you think you are doing? Those are your friends! Your guild mates!"

Gray smirked at Laxus, "I think you should direct your questions at Laxus, from now on." Leaning in closer he asked, "Did you really think I was going to let you do this again? When you heard I knew things that hadn't happened yet why did you still decide to go through with it?"

Laxus glared back, "I thought you were bluffing, either that or you knew my takeover was inevitable."

Makarov gasped, "takeover, what are you talking about? You wouldn't, please tell me you didn't!"

Laxus rolled his eyes and sneered at Gray, "since you seem to enjoy running your mouth, why don't you tell him."

"Alright," Gray began glaring back, "you and these goons tried to overthrow the guild using Thunder Palace and rune barriers, the keyword being _tried_. You failed horribly and people get hurt, ultimately you get yourself booted out of the guild for this."

The arrogant look drops from his eyes as he looks around the guild, "And you stopped me, why?"

"I made a promise to not let Juvia get hurt again, and she may be different here, but I have no doubts that she would have sacrificed herself again to keep from fighting anyone here." Gray said looking toward Juvia as all eyes fell on her.

"So, you stopped me because your future girlfriend gets hurt?" Laxus chuckled, "how chivalrous. I can't say I'm digging this softie version of you, you were better off cold and alone, bonds like these make you weak, you can be hurt though others."

Gray tensed, "you have no idea what it comes to at times and you have no idea the things awaiting this guild in the future, but having to something to fight for doesn't make me weaker," he shouted, black markings appearing down his arm and crawling across his chest and abdomen, "bonds like that give us the strength to push through the hardest fights, and you won't make it if you don't give a shit about anything but yourself."

"What is that magic?" Laxus spat his way.

Gray froze and took a deep breath willing the devil slayer magic to recede. "A little gift from the future."

Makarov spoke over the murmurs and voices, "Despite the plan being thwarted from the beginning I must still take a stand against these reprehensible actions." Makarov looked visibly shaken as he continued, "The guild is not something that can be owned, you threatened your comrades and you are now temporarily suspended from Fairy Tail for your actions."

Bixlow mumbled to Freed, "all those months of planning and Boss's plan got ruined by two guys with a sleep spell, that sucks for him."

Gray glanced toward Laxus, "you're getting off easier than you would have before, you're damn lucky."

Laxus leaned back, his eyes wide as he took in the words being spoken to him, finally his head dropped as he said, "I'm out of here."

Master Makarov turned away, with tears in his eyes speaking softly, "unshackle him and let him go, perhaps he can learn something in his time away," the old man walked slowly into his office and shut the door. The rest of the guild grew quiet as Mystogan released Laxus, he stood and hurried out the doors letting them shut with a slam as everyone stood in shock.

"One more thing," Gray said quietly to Mystogan, "this is the time when Erza would have seen your face, so I think that still needs to happen. Privately." Mystogan nodded leaving Gray with the rest of the guild, Juvia came forward with a slight sheen in her eyes, "did you really do all of this so I wouldn't get hurt? Even though I am not your Juvia?" Gray pressed his lips together and nodded. "Thank you!" Juvia said throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, the rain always surrounding her slowed to a light drizzle before clearing up, "your Juvia is very lucky to have someone like you."

"I'm lucky to have her, she's the one that usually does everything thinking of me, she deserves more than what I have for her." Gray admitted. "I will do more…when I get back to her."


End file.
